


Humanity’s Resurgence

by cmpeabooty



Category: 7SEEDS, Durarara!!
Genre: Crossover, Depression, Gen, M/M, Mental Illness, OOC, Post-Apocalypse, Shizuo is an angel, Survival, izaya is not a little shit, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmpeabooty/pseuds/cmpeabooty
Summary: Based off netflix’s New series 7SEEDS, groups of seven humans were chosen to be cryogenically frozen to restart humanity decades or centuries in the future.Naturally, Shizuo and Izaya are of the chosen groups.





	Humanity’s Resurgence

**Author's Note:**

> Most post apocalypse fits keep Izaya the same little shit, and while i agree he’d likely not be too phased, i also think he could crumble after the death of humanity, after all what would he have left?

_Has it really been five years?_

Gentle waves crash on the shore, as Izaya sits on the beach, with the only person he has ever truly loved.

...

**Five years previous-**

Izaya awakens abruptly, and rudely to be honest, by a woman he’s never seen before, in a room he’s never seen before.

“Hurry! Get up, we need to get out of here!”

He’s ushered out of what turns out to be a boat, and thrown onto an inflatable raft. There’s a horrific storm.

There’s five others on the raft, along with the first woman. Seven of us in total. And the woman seems to know what’s going on...

A few hours pass, storm clearing, before they see land ahead. Izaya has kept mostly silent, other than giving his name. He’s on guard. Nothing about this situation is normal.

_The last I remember I was having ootoro and watching a cartoon..._

**Day 2**

The leading woman, Ryou, revealed to the group that they were one group, out of a few thousand people, to survive the end of the world. They were frozen, set to awaken once the earth was safe for humans.

“Seven billion people all burned to nothing...” As a self-proclaimed lover of humanity, this is a hard blow to Izaya’s gut.

They have to learn to survive, to rebuild humanity. Izaya may know how to use a knife, but survive unknown wilderness?

Supposedly each human was specially chosen to be frozen. This must be a joke, who the hell would choose Izaya Orihara, Tokyo’s bastard, to survive and rebuild the world?

**One Month**

Their group split up, each traveling to find the “supply zones”. Izaya had a hard time believing there could be hidden reservoirs of supplies.

Boy was he wrong.

So far they’d found three wellsprings of food, water, medicine, tools, and so much more.

They’ve come across another group of humans. They had been surviving for three years before Izaya’s group woke up.

They tried to kill Izaya’s group.

Izaya ended up in a fight against a huge man, with impressive physical strength.

Nothing even close to Shizu-Chan, though.

The man had gotten Izaya on his back and was choking him to death. Izaya stabbed him in his side, directly into his lungs.

After that, Izaya stopped talking for a little while.

**Three months**

They’d been traveling with another group when a horrifying virus broke out.

It was almost like rabies, but intensified to the point where the infected would cannibalize others and destroy themselves.

The incubation wasn’t very long, either. Just a few hours. 

Izaya and Ryou had formed a camaraderie, a friendship if he’d dare to call it that. She was bitten trying to save a few younger survivors.

Izaya shot the wolf creature til his clip ran out. He went over to his friend, the only one he had in this world.

She didn’t want to become like those creatures, and Izaya didn’t want her to either.

Ryou begged him, so Izaya killed her.

He straddled her, and squeezed her throat until she stopped moving. She smiled at him. She said thank you to him.

**Four months**

The group is investigating a cave, which becomes what looks like a terminal. They go deeper underground, in the deserted building. They come to a small room with a few crumbling chairs, and various other debris.

Plus a corpse.

The body hadn’t entirely decayed, there was still tissues over the bone. The clothes remained. They were wearing a plain shirt and pants, with a lab coat over top. A pair of glasses having fallen to the body’s side.

_That’s not..._

There was a diary left, next to the person.

_To who may find this:_

_My name is Shinra Kishitani. I want to tell you about the fall of humanity._

_It had started pretty simple, a meteor of all things. It was headed straight for Earth. It was large enough to wipe out the entirety of North America, or Europe. NASA couldn’t derail it’s path, or intercept it in time. It ended up crashing in the Atlantic, near Mexico. Not only did it instantly wipe out half a continent, but it caused enough flooding to bury most of South America and part of Africa._

_Pretty soon, all governments began implementing incredibly strict laws for civilians. “To survive” they said. My father worked with Nebula, and was in some shady business already, introduced me to things most people didn’t know were going on. Mass genocide, mass famine, mass illness. Humanity was crumbling in on itself. I watched as truckloads of men, women, and children, were stripped and dumped into a god damn human garbage disposal. It was horrifying._

_I’m not even a licensed doctor, but I was enlisted to help the ill and injured regardless. A deadly virus had broken out. It spread through ticks, and had a 100% death rate. We did our best to heal and comfort the sick, and quarantine to stop the spread of disease. But nothing really worked. Eventually, in this very building, there were only about twenty people left, including myself. My father long disappeared. One of the women had become infected, despite the facility being completely cut off from the outside. We decided we should end it all in this very building. There was no use. My beloved Celty had long gone. I think the sheer size of death became too much even for her. The only reason i never killed myself was because i liked to think one day she’d come back._

_Since my father worked with Nebula, the company that was cryogenically freezing humans for the future, i was privy to some information most wouldn’t be. I got to see the lists of thousands of Japanese candidates. There were two that struck me. Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara. My only friends in this world. I’d lost track of them when all of this had started, i wa shocked but so so happy that they were still alive. Things were getting worse day after day, and i decided i didn’t want to see my only friends die at the hand of genocide or illness. I’d switched their files with two others. If anyone can survive the future its those two. I am truly sorry to the two people i killed by switching files._

_But as i lay dying in this terminal, i dont know for certain if those two were saved. Izaya, Shizuo, if you’re alive, please be kind to each other. And Celty, i love you always and forever_.

A photo fell from the notebook. Izaya picked it up, tears already flowing. The photo was from their high school days. Him, Shizuo and Shinra all jammed together to fit a Polaroid. 

**Eight months**

He’s a shell. He barely eats or sleeps. It takes all his effort to even get up to use the facilities.

His group left him behind. He’s just dead weight at this point. They need those with a will to live.

Izaya doesn’t blame them, really. He would’ve done the same had he been in their shoes. He’d like to leave himself behind.

He’s supposed to love all of humanity, but humanity is gone, and he’s killed two humans.

How can you kill something you love? How can you love something that isn’t there anymore?

He’s standing in pouring rain when his life changes forever, once more.

The rain, pounding in his ears, cascades down his face and body, his eyes shut.

He doesn’t hear someone running up until they speak, in a voice filled with disbelief.

“Izaya?”

He opens his eyes and turns his head to his left.

There, soaked from the rain, stands Shizuo Heiwajima.

He smiles. “Oh, it’s you,” and Izaya collapses.

**Eight months, and two days**

He’s in a tent, and dry.

_I thought it was raining..._

“You’re awake.”

_That voice..._

Izaya shoots up, turning to look at none other than Shizuo Heiwajima. “I... What?”

Shizuo looks less than pleased to see his most hated enemy, but Izaya doesn’t think he’s ever been so happy to see the man he once knew. 

“Hey, hey. Why are you crying? You’re safe alright.” Shizuo looks nervous, Izaya didn’t know he was crying.

**Eight months, one week**

Shizuo read Shinra’s notebook. He punched Izaya in the face and walked off.

**One year**

Izaya is coming back to himself. Teasing Shizuo seems to help.

For the first several weeks, he didn’t even speak, and hardly went outside. He stayed in Shizuo’s group camp.

He could tell they didn’t want him. He’s just a burden and another mouth to feed.

That was one of the first things Izay even said to Shizuo. Shizuo nearly hit him again for it.

“Don’t you EVER say that again! You may be a damn flea, but you’re still a human! If they have a problem with you, they go through me.”

Shizuo seems so oddly protective of Izaya, especially when he was a walking corpse.

The first time Izaya said Shizu-Chan, he wasn’t sure if Shizuo wanted to cry or hit him. Maybe both. 

So Shizuo lets him tease, and even banters back, his temper never rising to Izaya’s bait.

It makes Izaya happy.

It’s been a few months, but Izaya doesn’t find himself counting the days, or agonizing over how long until he can die.

Shizuo is his friend. That’s all Izaya had ever really wanted, from the beginning.

They never discuss it, but he feels them growing closer, they begin kissing, staying in the same tent. They don’t label it, but it makes Izaya happy.

It’s been almost two years now.

“There’s a small beach not far from here, and the weather seems mild. Would you want to build a place there with me?”

Izaya goes with Shizuo, and they build their own little house on the beach. 

Izaya misses the old world, he really does. It’s painful how much he’ll miss it sometimes. He’d do anything to see Kururi’s smile, and hear Mairu’s laugh.

But he’s also happy with Shizuo, and that’s all he needs anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Adding shizuo’s Half soon.  
> Also the actual 7SEEDS series is pretty mid tier. Cool concept, but the execution wasn’t the best.  
> Still i hope this makes sense even if you haven’t watched the series.


End file.
